Small volumes of liquid samples are analyzed in a detector which senses characteristics of the liquid sample and records the information. The sample liquid is selectively introduced into the detector and individually analyzed by sensing and measuring and the information is rapidly recorded.
In processing the liquid sample through the detector the sample liquid is diluted in a diluting liquid and the processing of the sample liquid and its analysis takes place with the sample liquid carried in a diluent.
The amount of dilution of the sample liquid in the diluent is controlled. Among other reasons for exercise of the control of the sample liquid is its conservation or that of the reagent. This is particularly important in an instance when the available volume of sample liquid is limited.